


My Angel

by saucytuggles



Category: Atnomen (Webcomic)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles
Relationships: Rain/Lena
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	My Angel

**MY ANGEL**

**an Atnomen Fanfic by Saucy Tuggles**

**Atnomen can be read on Webtoons Canvas and Tapas**

**This is a derivative work based on some amazing characters owned by IlustrAriane.**

**Enjoy.**

She woke as the sun slanted into the west, just above the treetops. Lena’s rhythms were off. She had begun to sleep fitfully under the sun, waking at day’s end to seek her lover’s company.

As she opened her eyes, his body remained cold stone. She was curled into his arms, her shawl tight around her, nestled between his motionless thighs. She looked up at him, reached her small hand to caress his cold face.

His eyes stared out through the trees as if seeking her, even though she was here beneath him. She wondered, could he see her while he slept? Could he feel her fingers tracing the rough surface of his frozen skin?

She stood on the plinth between his legs and faced him. She held his hard face in her hands. She whispered, “Rain.” Her thumbs traced his heavy brows.

“Can you hear me?” She stretched herself against him, so tall she had to raise herself onto the balls of her feet to place her cheek against his.

“I’m here.” She pressed her body into his chest, wrapped her arms around him as far as they would go, held herself there as the sun dropped beneath the trees. Horizontal streams of light pierced the branches, flowed over their embrace. The quality of day was lost as the sun’s brightness melted into gold, then red, then disappeared into the dark forge of night. Shadows surged around them, the first stars appeared over their heads. She felt the heat of her body seeping into his stone form.

“Rain.” Her fingers traced his lips, the petrified fangs both fearful and delicate under her touch. She placed little kisses against his mouth, licking the line between them. She felt her passion for him rising. She didn’t understand the purpose of the thick band around his neck but she wished she could tear it away.

“Rain.” Her voice was rougher now, the last light was almost gone. She felt wanton, squeezing herself against him, her hands so small as they ran over his rigid limbs. She licked his mouth again as the day finally ebbed away.

She looked into his eyes, watched them change from dead rock to life. His spirit poured into his form, his head falling forward. As wetness returned to the surface of his eyes, his eyelids trembled, then closed. A sound of distress escaped him. He shuddered with the agony of renewed movement.

“Rain,” she whispered, her hands on his chest.

He looked down at her, his large hands gripped her. He lowered his head and she raised to her tiptoes again, as his mouth fell on hers. His tongue slid into her mouth, he groaned again, this time with pure need. She returned his kiss with all the feeling in her body.

His wings extended, and with a sudden jerk he took to the sky. He clasped her tightly against him. Only to the upper window of the ruin, then he laid her on the furs on the pallet where she had slept so many times.

He flicked a long claw against her clothing. **Canary** , he rasped.

“Yes,” she whispered, “yes.”

She pulled off her garments, then went to him and unwrapped his covering. She looked up at him.

“Shall I—”

She stopped abruptly as he turned her back to him, his hands sliding to her front. One hand covered her abdomen, the other clasped her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers, lightly tracing his dark talons over her chest, her stomach. 

He bent forward, running his mouth over the nape of her neck, his tongue tracing across her sensitive skin. She reached her hands to the wall, bracing herself.

“Rain,” she gasped.

He flung himself onto the pallet, extending his wings to either side. She turned, shy, standing over him.

She knelt over one big thigh. Looking at him, she touched her breasts and sighed. Her other hand snuck between her legs and she smiled at him as she circled her finger in her liquid heat.

 **Canary** , he growled, his wings slowly arching over them, hiding them. **Touch me.**

Lena ran her hands over his abdomen. She stepped forward, moving over his enormous cock, and settled herself straddling his stomach. He curled his pelvis forward, so that the tip of his cock nudged her lower back, leaving a wet trail. She felt warm fluid drip down her back, over the curves of her ass.

She played with his nipples, lowering her face to his chest, she licked at them, nipped one then the other, sucked at them. Her thick curls swept over his skin as she moved back and forth, a golden waterfall. He ran his palms along her sides, gripped her ass lightly, pulled her up his body.

 **Rub your wetness on me** , he said. **Cover me in your scent.**

She angled her pelvis to drag her slippery pussy across his skin. She circled her hips on his stomach, watching him with smiling eyes. Rain rumbled something in a language she didn’t recognize. His pelvis rose under her and he gripped her hips, lifting her bodily over his face.

She looked down at him, knowing what he liked. His tongue lashed out as he lowered her pussy onto his mouth. She gripped his head between her thighs, leaning back onto his arms as his lips found her clit. He sucked it sharply.

“Oh!” she cried out, tumbling forward and gripping his horns to stabilize herself. He watched her breasts bounce over him as he licked at her clit, as he thrust his tongue into her depths.

He closed his eyes and focused on her body. Her taste was exquisite, a musk and a sweetness like nothing he had experienced before her. As he licked her, stroking his tongue over her clit, around her delicate folds, her body rewarded him, yielding more and more wetness. It spread across his face, dripped over his chin.

He brought a hand up, and pressed his knuckle into her cunt, sucking lightly on her clit while his tongue lapped against it faster and faster.

Her hands tightened on his horns, she was biting her lips in the way that he loved. Her breasts were rounded, their points tight and jutting toward him. He nudged his knuckle deeper.

She gasped over him, crying out as a lush wave of her sweet elixir poured across his hand. He licked and sucked, her flavors intoxicating, drinking her as she groaned, leaning back, finally releasing him.

 **Not yet, Canary,** he said, easing her backside to his chest, pulling her breasts to his mouth. **I have more to taste.**

“Rain,” she sighed, as he teased each hard nipple with his tongue. “Rain,” she leaned close to his ear. “I want your cock,” she murmured. “Inside me.”

He hissed, turning his face and kissing the side of her breast, his mouth open. She felt his fangs on her, the sting as they pierced her. Felt him suck on her, lick her blood into his mouth.

 **Canary** , he growled. **I will give you what you want.**

She stood over him and turned to face his cock, placed her hands on his raised knees. He smoothed his palms over her ass, gripped her freckled cheeks, spread them. Her glistening pussy was there, under his fingers. He carefully eased her folds apart, massaging and circling the muscles around her entrance. Her hips swayed with his movements.

He held her lower back, working her cunt with his other hand. She was beautiful, her ass round and full under his hands, the line of her back smooth in the dappled moonlight, her hair a shining cascade. His tongue circled his mouth, the tang of her blood in his senses.

Her hands stroked down his thighs, to cup his balls. With one hand on each ball, she massaged them gently, feeling them tighten under her hands. Her hands slowly made their way up the dark column of his cock, tracing her fingers through the thick liquid dripping down around it. She jumped at a touch on her ankle, and looked down to see his tail winding around her leg, holding her.

She ducked her head and lapped at the top of his cock.

His roar shook the scattered stones around them. She giggled and put her mouth around as much of him as she could, then gave up, licking and nibbling around the rim of the crown. She ran her hands up and down the sides of him, squeezing with all her strength. His cock jerked upwards, liquid bubbled out of the tip. His breathing was fast and ragged.

 **Are you ready?** he choked.

In answer, she lowered her pussy to the tip of his cock. He guided her hips, his hands curling around her ass, easing her legs apart as her pussy spread to envelop him.

“Aaaaahhhhh,” she sighed. She lowered herself very slowly onto him. He held still, letting her stretch her legs farther open, twisting back and forth as though threading him into her cunt. She paused halfway, her muscles tensing around him, then threw her head back and rocked forward and back, covering him more with every slight motion.

“Raaaaaaaainn,” she moaned, gripping the base of his cock as if she could feed him into her. She curled forward, between his knees, and pushed backwards onto him. He held her hips lightly, steadying her.

He began to fuck her carefully, with small pumping motions. He could never unleash his full strength on her small body, but any touch from her was the closest to heaven he would come. She splayed her legs wide open, her thighs barely straddling him while he made shallow thrusts into her, until finally, finally, she lowered herself and stilled, all her muscles locked and tense, his huge cock fully sheathed in her.

“It’s so—I feel so, so full,” she breathed. He felt her muscles relax around him. Her thighs were stretched apart and trembling. “Fuck me, Rain,” she scratched her nails down his thighs. “Fuck me. Now.”

He lifted his hips, driving her up on his cock, and she exploded in an orgasm. She threw her head back, crying out and scrabbling at his legs with her hands.

“Rain,” she panted, coming down from the sensations, and he thrust into her again.

“Oh!” she cried, “Oh!” as he drove into her from below. “Oh! I can’t! Rain—I’m going to come—“ Again she orgasmed, impaled on his surging cock, his seed seeping out of her pussy, filling her everywhere inside, pressing on her walls, her deepest places, every thrusting movement creating an avalanche of sensation in her cunt. She flung her hand to her clit, as if she could contain the lewd feelings, cage the erotic sensations ricocheting through her.

“Ah! Again! Please!’ she panted, and he bucked into her, setting an inhuman rhythm, pushing out the walls of her pussy, his girth enormous, relentless. The pressure and rippling walls of her cunt contracted around him, his cock reached every spot inside her and stimulated them simultaneously, she cried out and orgasmed again, then again. As soon as one orgasm subsided, another built, she pressed her hand against her clit, not moving, just steady pressure to balance the endless blast of feelings in her cunt, the deep pleasure from his cock, until finally he gripped her firmly and pulled her down against him, over and over, building his own release, her every breath was a wail as her orgasms blended into one universal climax, every cell in her body was clamped around his cock as he erupted into her, there was no room for their combined essence, his cum and her nectar flowed out of her pussy at the root of his cock, making a sloppy noise unheard under his roar and her cries, until finally he was spent, and she collapsed backward against his chest.

He stroked her hair, her body, gently. Even as his cock relaxed and softened, it still stretched her cunt wide. He eased out of her slowly, her thighs at last coming together. She gasped as his cock finally relinquished her, then curled into his arms. He tucked her at his side and covered her with a fur, wrapping his wing around them both.

 **Canary** , he said.

“Mmmm,” she managed.

 **I think it is you who are my Angel** , he said.

She slipped a hand to his face, touched his lips, and smiled as she was lost to sleep.


End file.
